<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What’s Ours by doc_pickles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532613">What’s Ours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/doc_pickles/pseuds/doc_pickles'>doc_pickles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Mainly Booth failing to keep it in his pants, Post 5 x 5 - A Night at the Bones Museum, just a little, pregnancy reveal, smutty fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:47:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/doc_pickles/pseuds/doc_pickles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones and Booth discuss what’s theirs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Seeley Booth/Temperance Brennan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What’s Ours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Their hands are brushing each other’s as they walk through the exhibit, each pointing out things of interest. Booth isn’t really that interested in Ancient Egypt, but he comes along to satiate Bones. (And because he loves wearing the tuxedo that he’s been told he needs to wear) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s there for her, for the looks she throws his way as she somehow makes all that Squint talk and technical terminology sexy as she explains what each piece is. He looks her over, the dress she chose for the night hugging her curves deliciously and making his pants just a little more snug. The lace around the bust of her dress makes the curve of her breasts look that much more appealing in the low lighting of the museum and when she leans over a display case, he can’t help but stare. Her hair is spilling onto her shoulders and her face is scrunched in concentration and it’s all he can do not to bend her over one of these tables and take her right there and then. It isn’t until she mentions loathing having to speak tonight that he halts his train of thought, focusing on her and bringing them to a stop as he grabs her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about, Bones? You're great at these things,” Brennan scoffs at him and Booth pulls her hand up to his chest, in turn bringing her closer to him. “Listen, you changed history. How many people can say that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can,” her words are whispered as she stares into his eyes. Her cerulean blue eyes had always made him go weak in the knees, but tonight they were a dark and stormy blue. “Every arrest you make changes history. You make the world safer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Booth wants to laugh at the statement, but knows that she wouldn’t understand why he finds her statement so funny. He knows no matter how much good he does for the Bureau that it will never wipe his ledger clean of the red that stains the pages so brightly. He can try, and she can help, but Booth will never clear his conscience of the bad he has put into the world, will never balance the cosmic scales with enough good deeds to make up for the bad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With your help, I couldn’t do it without you, Bones,” Booth sighs, his hand finally letting go of Brennan’s as he turns to examine another artifact. “So, Hacker...I thought you were going to take him to this thing. That's what he told me at least.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Booth would never say it out loud but Hacker dating Bones rubbed him the wrong way. If he ever said that out loud, Sweets would psychoanalyze him to death and that somehow seems almost worse than when he had to fake his own death. But it was the truth, he didn’t want to see Brennan with anyone, least of all his boss. After he had been with her, he never wanted anyone to touch </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> Bones again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay so maybe he had been a weak man, his guard low after the Harbinger case and his mind still remembering the version of Bones that was his sweet expecting wife. He assumed that she too was running on high emotions when she had propositioned him, but the night had been too perfect for him to argue with her. Watching Bones come undone beneath him had been a special moment that he knew he would remember until the day he died. The glow in her eyes as he finally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> slid into her, the way her voice encouraged him to move faster, the low moans that her body let slip as he caressed her… if Heaven was on Earth, for Booth it was in the arms of Temperance Brennan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was, yes, but...you and I, this was our case and I guess,” Bones sighs and then smiles coyly at him. She could kill him with that smile alone. “What goes on between us, that should just be ours. Isn't that what you said?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I did say that,” Booth turns to look at her now, she’s stepping towards him and stops just shy of being too damn close. He can feel her breath fanning onto his chest as she speaks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then, to preserve what is ours,” Bones looks up now, her blue eyes hooded beneath her lashes as she stares at him with precision, as if he’s a set of remains on the forensic platform. “I have decided that I will no longer see Andrew.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bones,” he groans. He didn’t want her to do something she didn’t want to. If Andrew Hacker of all the god forsaken people on this planet would make her happy then damn it he wasn’t going to stop her. “Listen, you don’t have to do that for me, I promise-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seeley,” her use of his first name makes him pause. She takes the final step into his bubble, her hands brushing against his own as she utters her next words. “I’m pregnant. It’s yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room around him freezes, the world stops spinning, and suddenly all that Seeley Booth can concentrate on is the woman standing in front of him, her eyes wide and unyielding, her facial expression neutral as she stares him down. He doesn’t know what to say, doesn’t think that his brain will ever come up with the right combination of words to respond to being told that he’s going to be a father again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thinks back to when Rebecca told him that she was pregnant, the fear he had felt as she had ended things with him and the worry that he would never see his child. He didn’t feel any of those emotions right now. All that Booth feels is joy that there will be another Booth child in the world, overwhelming relief that Bones wasn’t going to be seeing Hacker anymore, and pure, unadulterated happiness that of all the people to be carrying his child, that it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>her. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pregnant?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nods, Booth thinks because she can’t formulate words either. He never imagined that he could live in a world where Temperance Brennan could be rendered speechless. He also never thought he would live in a world where he’s fathered her child, but here they are.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Booth does the only thing that his mind can think to do at the moment, which is leaning forward, grasping her face in his hands, and kissing her. She doesn’t respond for a moment, making Booth fear that she was just telling him as a courtesy and wanted nothing to do with him. But then she’s kissing back with just as much fervor and urgency as he is and their hands are tangled together and she’s panting and suddenly he’s pushed against the wall and time starts back up. The earth keeps spinning and Brennan keeps kissing him and all seems right in the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey you two,” Brennan leaps off Booth and they both turn to see their team on the platform above them, Hodgins calling out with a grin on his face. “Get a room! We’re about to start up!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group walks away and Booth is drawn back to Brennan, who he realizes has an unmistakable glow about her. He pulls her close for one more chaste kiss, then drapes his arm around her shoulders as they follow the rest of their group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So which one of us is going to have to tell this kid that they were conceived on my desk?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Booth!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>